1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a disc transfer device which transfers a disc in a radial direction of the disc.
2. Description of Related Art
A disc transfer device described in WO 2014/185059 includes first and second rollers (retaining members) each of which is brought into contact with a radial end face of a disc to hold the disc. The disc transfer device further includes first and second arms each of which has a free end revolvable around a revolution center axis extending in a thickness direction of the disc. The first and second rollers are supported via the free ends of the first and second arms, respectively.
When the first roller rotating around a rotation center axis extending in the thickness direction of the disc rolls on the end face of the disc, a distance between the first and second rollers increases in accordance with revolutions of the first and second arms. The disc therefore shifts to enter between the first and second rollers. The disc continues shifting until a center of the disc finally enters between the first and second rollers. Transfer of the disc is achieved as a result of this shift.